


the fog around me

by ectocosme



Series: Bad things happen bingo! [5]
Category: The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: But not that much, Implied Relationships, M/M, Sleep Deprivation, but ugh, i'm not happy with this one, it should have been the 50!!! i made them in order sdkfjlj, work n°51
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 00:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15897357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ectocosme/pseuds/ectocosme
Summary: Lan Wangji search for an exit in thiskillingfog when sleep deprivation ugly symptoms shows up.Prompt: lwj + sleep deprivation





	the fog around me

Lan Jingyi moaned in pain on Lan Wangji's shoulder making the man think that his junior disciple was waking up but his struggle against the dream-beast was still ensuing. Sighing, Lan Wangji gave his charge some of his Qi – which was greatly reduced – then resumed his walk in the dense fog with Bichen as a light. He had abandoned the idea to mark his path as the beast erased or hid it. He wasn't sure. Flying above the smog wasn't an option either like he had experimented days earlier – he would fly unrestrained until he realised he was going straight toward the ground.

The dense fog that only let him saw a distance of an arm wasn't only one beast but many Dream Paralysis Beasts. They looked like fog and infiltrated one's mind while under sleep then ate their Qi. Mortals were killed in a night, cultivators could get rid of it. In fact, one beast alone wasn't a fest to kill but Lan Jingyi was hit hard on the head and lost consciousness, letting many beasts enter him before his siblings could put a protecting array on him.

Sounds on his right made Lan Wangji froze as he strained his ear. The heavy fog was a godsend opportunity for many creatures. If the thousands Dream Paralysis Beasts didn't eat you first, there were enough man-eater along the way.

Bichen flew toward the thing when it jumped and the sword sliced it in half. Two bloody parts of a man in dark clothes with the face of Wei Wuxian appeared. Lan Wangji startled and stumbled back, Bichen swinging violently by his side. He blinked and the hallucination left, letting only two part of what had looked like a wolf with tusks.

The sleep deprivation Lan Wangji was under started to be felt. Meditation was banned – the fog-like beasts could use it too and so Lan Wangji was sleepless, his Qi's quantity was nearing the end and he was dehydrated. Yet, Lan Wangji worried for the other group of disciples Wei Wuxian had without a doubt taken the lead off when they were parted by a violent attack.

On Lan Wangji's left, Wei Wuxian hummed. He stared at the cheerful man before Wei Wuxian turned his head toward Lan Wangji, face white as a corpse, blood pouring from all of his orifices.

“What?” Wei Wuxian asked in a mocking tone before choking on the blood and extending a hand toward Lan Wangji.

He froze, but the hand never touched him, the image being gone yet the consequences making themselves being felt in Lan Wangji's hammering heart and the cold sweat rolling down his back.

_It was not good._

A cultivator could go days without sleep – Lan Wangji's threshold was seven – but he kept on giving his Qi to Lan Jingyi, didn't meditate and had no food for the last two days. Ence, in five days, Lan Wangji's strenght was already wearing thin.

He stumbled on something and fell on his knees, Lan Jingyi still secured on his shoulder. Dropping his eyes on the thing, his breath caught at the arm holding chenqing. He firmly closed his eyes and counted to ten to calm down. Then another time.

Something brushing his lips made him open his eyes. One of the little man-paper of Wei Wuxian's paper metamorphosis was floating leisurely in front of him. When the paperman saw that he had noticed it, it started making happy loops and twirls.

“Wei Ying?”

The paperman answered the murmur by embracing Lan Wangji's fingers from the hand he had automatically lifted.

It was a good idea: the paperman only had a soul and no Qi that would attract the Dream Paralysis Beasts, better yet, he had no flesh that the man-eater would crave.

“Guide me.”

The paperman nodded its flat head and did as asked, taking a bit of advance before returning to Lan Wangji's side, caressing his cheek or lips when he stopped or diverted from the path by being distracted.

Lan Wangji followed blindly the paperman, his beacon of light in a dense sea of fog, not doubting one second it wasn't Wei Wuxian or that he tried to lose him. The dull grey of the fog withered away until Lan Wangji's eyes fell on a landslide where at its foot were many cultivators – in white, purple an yellow – who shouted and hooted at his arrival which made Lan Wangji waver under the waves of sounds crashing at his ears.

The paperman bolted in front of him, so quick Lan Wangji's eyes crossed as he tried to follow him to see Wei Wuxian, he stumbled and kneeled on the ground.

“Wangji!”

Lifting his pounding head toward the shout, Lan Wangji was surprised to see his brother – the sect leader of a prominent sect – here, in front of him. The man put a comforting hand on his shoulder and took away Lan Jingyi to cradle him on his arms while lifting his hand anew. Lan Wangji sighed in contentment when his brother's hand on his arm transmitted a bit of Qi. He was glad when one of the junior disciples handed him a gourd with water and another one took care of Lan Jingyi. Though, in his state, Lan Wangji distinguished no faces. He'd have to question his brother later to know which disciples he should thank properly.

“Lan Zhan! Lan Zhan!”

The voice made him startle. Wei Wuxian was running form the foot of the hill toward him, a smile plastered on his face and eyes sparkling as a river hit by the sun. The man slide on the ground next to Lan Wangji and didn't shy away from open affectionate acts. Wei Wuxian hugged him by his shoulder and pressed him to his chest.

Lan Wangji closed his eyes a second, comforted by the warmth of his lover, knowing he was safe and sound. It didn't take him more than two breathes to slip into unconsciousness.

 

**Author's Note:**

> damn... the title is... awful! xD
> 
> I don't know if I respected well the prompt. It feels off. What do you think?


End file.
